terapia a lo Loud
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: la doctora lopez despus de años de tratar a Clyde cree haberlo visto todo hasta que se topa con la familia mas disfuncional de royal woods, ¿sera capaz de ayudarlos y volver a formar una familia de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

El día se asomaba por las persianas mientras ella bebía su café y dejaba al vapor flotar libre por la habitación que usaba a manera de consultorio, era una mañana tranquila aquel miércoles, pájaros cantando y nubes lagañosas flotando al costado del horizonte todos esos clichés, la doctora López respiro hondo mientras esperaba a su primer paciente o pacientes en este caso, a pesar de ser una psicóloga infantil había aceptado atender a una familia entera en esta ocasión, principalmente lo había hecho gracias a la petición de uno de sus pacientes favoritos.

Se sentó en su escritorio y reviso el expediente que le había mandado, en la portada de esta venia un nombre muy especial escrito, familia Loud, la doctora López lo abrió y comenzó a escribir sus primeras anotaciones en ella, con prisa y una letra un poco chueca la doctora de ascendencia latina dejo en ella sus primeros pensamientos y se preparo para recibir a sus pacientes.

Moviendo su mano con suavidad y gracia la doctora presiono el botón en su intercomunicador.

-Susan ¿la familia Loud ya llego?-pregunto la doctora a su asistente al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, aquí están-Dijo la chica con un tono inusualmente apresurado en su normalmente calmada voz- y creo que llevan demasiado esperando.

A pesar de la extraña actitud de su asistente la doctora López los dejo pasar pensando que sería una sección normal, si bien los problemas de índole familiar no eran su especialidad ella se hallaba entrenada y podría aconsejar con toda facilidad a una familia común con problemas comunes, para su desgracia este no era el caso.

Al tiempo que la puerta fue abierta el pequeño consultorio fue inundado por una marabunta de gente que gritaba, se empujaba y pateaba como si no hubiera un mañana, dos adultos peleando y discutiendo encabezaban el grupo, seguidos por dos adolescentes rubias que no dejaban de quejarse por estar ahí, tras ellas dos chicas un poco más jóvenes con la mirada perdida y melancólica de apariencia simple, apagada y algo desalineada como si no tuvieran mucho interés en nada a su alrededor, tras de todos venia entrando de manera atropellada una chica de trece años que parecía demasiado ansiosa acompañada por una niña de unos ocho de apariencia común, vestida con un vestido rosa y un moño del mismo color que sujetaba su cabello negro, si no fuera por su piel anormalmente blanca podría pasar por una chica común y corriente, tratando de seguir el paso entraron dos niñas aparentemente gemelas, lo de aparentemente era un decir pues aun cuando la estatura era similar la verdad es que no se podía ver demasiado el parecido, una tenía unos gruesos lentes, un sombrero de ala ancha y una bufanda que le cubría la parte baja del rostro parecía querer ocultar su identidad o al menos su cara pero lo verdaderamente preocupante era su acompañante que se veía totalmente demacrada, como si no hubiera comido en días y para finalizar el cuadro detrás de todos venia una pequeña niña de apenas cuatro que entraba completamente ansiosa y miraba a los lados como si algo fuera a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, la única que parecía normal era la bebe que la madre venia cargando.

-Ustedes deben ser los Loud-dijo la doctora López algo sorprendida.

-Así es-dijo el padre extendiendo la mano, a pesar de sus dificultades no había perdido su cortesía y eso es algo que se puede admirar de un hombre.

-¿y todas esta es toda su familia?-pregunto la doctora con una sonrisa fingida temiendo a la respuesta obvia.

-Casi-dijo él con un tono desesperanzado-¡entra ya Lincoln!-grito el dirigiéndose a la entrada del consultorio.

Desde la puerta entro un chico de unos once años, albino de ojos apagados y cabello desarreglado vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camisa naranja abierta con una playera de tirantes blanca que caminaba con pasos lentos y desacompasados como si llevara a cuestas una pesada carga que no quería, al entrar el estruendoso griterío se transformo en una aun molesta colección de susurros, la química de la habitación había cambiado por completo cosa que se podía notar en la actitud que todos tenía en cuanto a el chico, algunas mostraban odio, otros mostraban preocupación pero lo más raro es que algunos llegaron a demostrar incluso miedo, no con palabras o al menos no directamente pero sin duda con las pequeñas micro expresiones que damos sin darnos cuenta, aquellas que no podemos ocultar.

El chico en cuestión se sentó frente a la doctora sin saludar ni dar ninguna señal de algo cercano al interés.

-Ahora si somos todos-dijo la madre con hastió.

-Así que ustedes son los Loud, supongo que todos estos son sus…

-Hijos-dijo ella con algo de orgullo, una pequeña pisca al menos que finalmente se difumino en un melancólico rostro.

-Bueno y ¿que los trae por aquí?

-Todo es su culpa-grito La mayor de las rubias en tono acusatorio mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano de cabellera blanca y lo señalaba fuertemente con el dedo.

-¡MI CULPA!-se defendió el mientras se levantaba y la confrontaba cara a cara, a pesar de que era común su reacción parecía demasiado agresiva.

-Si tu culpa y de nadie más-grito la niña rubia detrás de su sombrero mientras sostenía a su pequeña hermana quien parecía a punto de caerse.

-Calma, Calma-dijo la doctora López mientras los hermanos eran separados por sus padres-es solo un niño ¿el que pudo haberles hecho?

-¡Me hizo pelear con el futuro padre de mis hijos!-dijo la mayor mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de sus padres.

-¡Me hizo algo tan horrible que ni siquiera lo puedo expresar con palabras!-dijo la segunda chica rubia mientras se soltaba a llorar.

-¡ME HIZO ODIAR LA MUSICA!-dijo la chica castaña de cabello corto.

-¡Arruino mi carrera como comediante!-dijo su hermana de cabello un poco más largo.

-¡Se niega a golpearme!-dijo la chica de trece años.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-pregunto la terapeuta intrigada.

-¡Me quito lo único que ama y también mi identidad!-dijo con tono ominoso la chica de vestido rosa y cabello negro antes de que su hermana mayor pudiera contestar.

-¡Me demostró que mi vida esta arruinada!-dijo la niña del sombrero de manera dramática, su hermana también trato de decir algo pero su voz era baja y algo agonizante-¡y mire como dejo a mi hermana!

Todas parecían muy alteradas pero no fue hasta que llego el turno de la menor que realmente vio lo que era estar alterado.

-¡El ha estado tratando de matarme desde hace semanas, controla nuestras mentes usando chocolates alterados con isotrópicos alucinógenos, está aliado con los seres de los platillos, debe creerme es un miembro de los francmasones infiltrado en nuestra casa, un reptiliano con cara de tonto, es de la mafia del poder!-dijo la niña casi saltando sobre el escritorio.

Por extraño que suenen las acusaciones, sobretodo de la menor, el chico no parecía estar alterado o molesto por eso lo cual le preocupaba a la doctora López.

-Bien-dijo de manera calmada-porque no me cuentan todo desde el principio.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno-dijo la niña de 13 años-todo comenzó en un partido de futbol.

En aquel momento Lincoln volteo a ver molesto y ligeramente indignado

-Dijo que comenzáramos desde el principio-replico el albino con tono condescendiente y molesto-Yo le contare como empezó todo.

La doctora López miro con atención mientras el chico le comenzaba a contar una historia casi inverosímil acerca de un partido de beisbol, un rumor, una racha de mala suerte y un traje de ardilla y mientras el chico de once años sacaba todo de su pecho nadie en la habitación se atrevió a desmentirlo.

-Parece ser que todo se saco un poco de proporción, entiendo que estés molesto-dijo la doctora López mientras tragaba saliva.

-Molesto es poco-dijo Lincoln volteando el rostro para evitar que vieran como derramaba una lagrima.

-Se que nos pasamos-dijo Lori-pero después quisimos arreglar las cosas y el no nos lo permitió.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto la doctora ansiosa por una respuesta.

-pues vera….

* * *

Aquel lejano día de verano la familia Loud disfrutaba junta de un día en la playa y mientras todas celebraban nadando y jugando en la arena los padres de los chicos preparaban la comida y los cubiertos para la merienda.

-Que bien que pudimos venir todos a la playa-dijo Rita Loud mientras sacaba los sándwich de los niños.

-Si, por fin se arreglo el problema de la suerte de Lincoln, me hubiera sentido mal si seguíamos dejándolo de lado-dijo el padre del chico mientras sacaba los refrescos de la hielera.

-¿Crees que estuvo mal vender todas sus cosas viejas?-pregunto la madre.

-En internet dijeron que la mala suerte podía estar en alguna de ellas, además sé que a Lincoln le gustaran las cosas nuevas que le compramos.

-Tienes razón-dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Chicos hora de comer!-grito el padre llamando a toda su progenie.

Y todas acudieron al llamado, diez chicas aparecieron de pronto y comenzaron a devorar todo a su paso, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de algunos días difíciles hasta que nuevamente lo evidente volvió a tomar por sorpresa a los despistados padres.

-Un momento ¿Dónde está Lincoln?-pregunto el padre al no ver a su hijo entre la multitud.

El chico albino había estado tan distante y callado todo el día que para ellos había sido fácil olvidarse de él y hasta ahora se percataron de su desaparición.

Con repentina urgencia sus padres comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lograron ver nada, un pánico generalizado comenzó a propagarse en todos los miembros de la familia que a gran velocidad comenzaron a buscarlo, durante varios minutos la búsqueda fue infructuosa hasta que la pequeña Lola alcanzo a ver algo.

-¡Oigan encontré algo!-se trataba del traje de ardilla abandonado y medio tragado por la arena.

-Es el disfraz de Lincoln-dijo Luan preocupada.

-Pero ¿Dónde está Lincoln?-cuestiono Luna con un nudo en la garganta.

Para fortuna o desgracia ellas encontraron un camino de huellas que se alejaba del traje y lo siguieron hasta llegar a una parte alejada de la playa en donde se oía un leve pero penetrante sollozo, con forme se fueron acercando se dieron cuenta de que ese sollozo provenía de Lincoln, el pequeño niño se hallaba de rodillas en medio de la arena mientras mantenía baja su cabeza.

-Lincoln-dijo la familia entera se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

-Nos tenias preocupados-dijo su madre Rita tomando del hombro a su bebe pero este no levanto el rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a huir así!-dijo el padre en tono autoritario pero nuevamente el chico no se molesto en voltear hacia arriba.

-¿Fue por el traje? Sé que no te gusta pero es solo por un tiempo-nuevamente no hubo respuesta para la madre que se esforzaba por abrazar a su hijo-tal vez encontremos otra solución.

Repentinamente y con gran brusquedad Lincoln empujo a su madre quien fue a dar directo contra la arena.

-¡¿Lincoln que te pasa?!-pregunto Rita volteando a ver a su hijo quien por fin se atrevía a mirarla de frente pero había algo distinto en su mirada, no era la mirada del niño que ella conocía, era fría, distante y vacía.

-Tal vez sea hora de irnos-dijo el padre del chico reconociendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero papa-intento replicar Lana pero fue silenciada de inmediato por su padre.

De camino a casa el viaje en Vanzilla fue incómodamente silencioso con Lincoln en la parte de atrás con la mirada clavada en el vacio mientras el resto de sus hermanas lo veían sumamente preocupadas, parecía una bestia enjaulada a punto de saltarle a alguien.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa Lincoln se bajo de inmediato sin hablar con nadie y fue directamente a su habitación la cual cerro azotando la puerta con gran fuerza.

-Tal vez esta vez si nos pasamos-dijo Lori sintiendo una repentina oleada de culpa que la inundo por completo.

-Pero no fue nuestra culpa-dijo Lynn tratando de excusarse- fue mala suer…-callo de inmediato al ver la mirada casi homicida de Lori, pues le resulto amenazante a pesar de las lagrimas que empezaban a escurrirse por ella, con la sola mirada la rubia le dio a entender a su hermana que si volvía a mencionar algo con respecto a la suerte no terminaría como un pretzel humano si no como un tazón de queso picado.

Todas los miembros restantes se encontraban cansados así que se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

El día siguiente Lincoln fue a la escuela antes de que todos despertaran y se fue sin hablar con nadie, no se había molestado en tratar de desayunar con su familia después de lo que le habían hecho la ultima vez, se comportaba completamente distante como si no conociera a ninguno de ellos y no volvió a casa hasta muy entrada la noche solo para ir a dormir y aun cuando sus hermanas quisieron hablar el simplemente las ignoraba, este comportamiento se fue repitiendo durante toda la semana, era casi como si fuera un extraño viviendo entre ellos, además su estilo fue cambiando a uno más desalineado e incluso se había alejado de sus amigos como Clyde o Rosty.

Durante días Lincoln se fue distanciando más y más de su familia era casi como si ni siquiera siguiera ahí o al menos eso parecía hasta el día en que la señora Loud fue llamada a la escuela pues Lincoln se había metido en problemas.

Eran las 2:30 pm cuando la señora Rita entro en la oficina del director, el señor Huggins donde Lincoln con una apariencia sucia y la ropa arrugada y rasgada la esperaba.

-Señora Loud, tome asiento-dijo el director Huggins-iré directo al punto Lincoln está suspendido por una semana por pelear con otro chico.

-¿Una pelea?-pregunto impresionada

-Así es, una pelea con un tal Chandler

-Pero Lincoln tú no eres así-dijo la angustiada madre-¿Qué paso?-a pesar de sus suplicantes ojos Lincoln se mantuvo en un estoico y abrumador silencio-¿y cómo está el otro chico?-pregunto al director resignada.

-En el hospital señora Loud, en el hospital.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde todas las hermanas Loud se reunieron como todas las semanas y como era de esperarse Lincoln no estaba ahí.

-Como sea-dijo Lori con desanimo-empecemos con esto, Literalmente solo tenemos un tema del cual hablar.

-Sí, Lincoln nos ha estado evitando como… como… -comento Luan tratando de pensar en algún chiste sobre abandono-es tan triste ni siquiera puedo hacer un chiste de esto

-¿Creen que Lincoln este molesto con nosotros para siempre?-pregunto Lucy bajando la cabeza.

-No solo que aun no está listo para perdonarnos-dijo Luna tratando de sonar cool

-Quisiera agregar que desde que Lincoln se deshizo de él traje de ardilla no ha pasado nada, por lo que deberíamos descartar la ridícula teoría de la mala suerte.

-¿Y qué me dices de mi partido y-dudo durante un segundo-y del palo de Lori?

-Esas cosas pasan-dijo Lori- solamente fueron exageraciones.

-Bueno ahora resulta que todo fue mi culpa-Dijo Lynn sintiéndose repentinamente atacada.

-¡Si, por tu culpa Lincoln nos odia!-grito furiosa Lana.

-No todo fue su culpa-dijo una muy culpable Leni-no debimos seguirle el juego.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Lisa.

-Pues para fortuna de todas tengo un plan y para mejorarlo todo puedo decirles que Lynn está involucrada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-Mañana iras a un partido de futbol y toda la familia ira a apoyarte incluso Lincoln.

-Eso fue lo que nos metió en problemas en primer lugar.

-Exacto por eso es la oportunidad perfecta para arreglarlo, todos juntos iremos juntos al juego como familia y le demostraremos a Lincoln que estamos arrepentidos por haberlo excluido en primer lugar.

-¿Pero qué pasa si vuelve a perder mi equipo?-pregunto furiosa Lynn hasta que volteo a ver la mirada siniestra de Lori.

-Pues lo lamento mucho pero qué prefieres perder un juego o perder a un hermano y de pasada la columna y el rostro-la voz monótona y fría de Lori era tan aterradora que fácilmente podría haber sido confundida con el mensaje final de un asesino en serie.

-Ok-dijo la castaña mientras tragaba saliva.

-Bueno está decidido-dijo la hermana mayor volviendo a su tono natural de voz-mañana llevaremos a Lincoln al juego y todo volverá a ser como antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente las hermanas Loud se levantaron temprano para tratar de evitar que Lincoln se les volviera a escapar y así obligarlo a ir al partido con ellas para desgracia de todos a pesar de haberse despertado a las 5:00 am cuando llegaron al cuarto de Lincoln se dieron cuenta de que el ya no estaba, no tenían idea de donde se encontraba pues ni siquiera les había dejado una nota así que sin más suerte las hermanas tuvieron que irse al partido sin él.

Y así se encontraban completamente desanimados sentados en las gradas, viendo el inicio del juego con Lynn en medio de este mientras miraba al espacio vacío donde se suponía que estaría su hermano, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en ella cuando el cronista lanza un anuncio.

-Y ahora entrando para el equipo de los tejones de Huntington Oaks el nuevo delantero...-todos los miembros de la familia se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba-Lincoln Loud.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿entonces tu entraste a un juego de futbol para vengarte de tu hermana?-pregunto la doctora López mientras tragaba saliva-eso no parece tan malo

-eso fue solo el principio-contestaron molestas las hermanas Loud mientras a su lado Lincoln sonreía maléficamente.

* * *

En las gradas del campo de futbol había un total escándalo mas sin embargo para Lynn todo parecía haberse quedado en completo silencio, el ver a su hermano frente a él vistiendo el uniforme del rival le había provocado una conmoción de tal magnitud que ni siquiera alcanzo a oír el silbatazo inicial, el partido comenzó y ella no podía ni moverse pero Lincoln si, inmediatamente el medio campista albino tomo se apodero del balón y a toda velocidad recorrió la cancha pasando justamente frente a su hermana con una sonrisa en la boca y con toda facilidad anoto un gol.

Finalmente la atleta pudo reaccionar y tratar de darle alcance a su hermano pero impactantemente Lincoln demostró durante todo el juego una habilidad atlética que no había mostrado antes, durante noventa minutos los dos hermanos compitieron con todo lo que tenían mientras su familia se debatía sobre a quién debía apoyar, el término del partido el resultado fue tan sorprendente como la misma aparición de Lincoln al principio de este, el equipo de Lincoln había ganado al de Lynn tres a dos.

A las pocas horas de que terminara el juego la familia se dirigía a casa a bordo de vanzilla, Lincoln se hallaba en el punto dulce puliendo su trofeo mientras Lynn lo miraba con envidia desde el otro lado del asiento.

-Felicidades por ganar el partido hijo-dijo Rita con una sonrisa forzada.

-Gracias Rita-dijo Lincoln sin apartar la vista de su trofeo.

-Si felicidades, tramposo-exclamo Lynn casi ahogándose con su propia amargura.

-Eres increíble-dijo Lincoln-si te ganan, siempre dices que es por la mala suerte o porque te hacen trampa, ¿no puedes por una vez admitir la derrota?

-¿Derrotada yo? Jajaja ¿crees que solo por haber ganado un solo trofeo puedes compararte conmigo?, yo tengo una repisa llena.

-¿El trofeo? ¿Es por eso que estas molestas?

Lincoln abrió la ventanilla de la camioneta y simplemente arrojo el trofeo por ella sin molestarse en mirar siquiera.

-¡¿TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-grito Lynn impactada

-Lynn yo no quería de ganar, quería que tu perdieras.

La furiosa Lynn trato de saltar encima de su hermano pero para su fortuna fue detenida por sus hermanas antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Lynn!, ¡Lincoln!, ¡Ya basta!-Grito su padre-¡esta discusión se termino!

Lincoln sonrió sínicamente mientras Lynn se hundía molesta en su asiento, durante el resto del viaje todos se mantuvieron en total silencio hasta llegar a casa

-Apuesto a que puedo llegar a casa antes que tu-dijo Lynn antes de que siquiera la camioneta se hubiera detenido.

-Como sea-contesto Lincoln con desinterés-creo que me quedare aquí un rato.

-Entonces voy a quedarme más tiempo que tu

-no mejor bajo o me voy, no lo sé, ¿Qué hare?

Ante la indecisión de su hermano Lynn quedo paralizada, no sabía qué hacer si se bajaba Lincoln diría que quería quedarse en vanzilla desde el principio, si se quedaba Lincoln bajaría y diría que ese era su plan desde el principio.

* * *

-Bueno-dijo la doctora López-eso fue un poco grosero pero aun así creo que pueden superarlo.

-Como dije, eso es apenas el principio.

* * *

Esa noche Lincoln se encontraba en el refrigerador apunto de servirse leche cuando fue abordado por Lynn.

-Apuesto a que puedo tomar más leche que tú-dijo la deportista mientras toma un galón entero del refrigerador

-Como sea, me acabo de volver intolerante a la lactosa.

-Bueno yo soy más intolerante.

-Tal vez tome medicina para eso y después venga a tomar un poco después.

-Yo tomare más.

-Como quieras de todas maneras no estoy muy seguro-dijo el cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y alejándose de su frustrada hermana.

Esa noche Lincoln se encontraba recostado en la cama cuando Lynn entro en su cuarto.

-¡Apuesto a que puedo dormirme más rápido que tú!-grito Lynn con el pelo alborotado y un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Igual no pensaba dormir en toda la noche-dijo Lincoln relajado.

-Pues entonces permaneceré despierta más que tu

-Tal vez sea mejor que duerma de una vez.

-¡No me engañaras esta vez! ¡Permaneceré despierta toda la noche sin importar lo que digas!-grito la atleta mientras se iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente Lynn bajo a la sala donde sus hermanas se encontraban viendo la televisión, se veía horrible, cansada, con ojeras hasta el cuello y parpados hinchados.

-¡¿Lynn que te paso?!-pregunto Lori al verla en ese estado.

-Lo logre-dijo levantando los brazos de manera lenta y pesada-permanecí despierta toda la noche.

-bien por ti-dijo Lincoln quien bajaba a la sala completamente fresco y descansado- yo dormí como un angelito toda la noche.

Al oír esto Lynn se desmayo sobre el sofá ante la mirada de todas sus hermanas.

La pequeña Lisa se acomodo los lentes y fue a hablar con sus hermano mientras las demás atendían a Lynn.

-A pesar de que no apruebo tu mezquina actitud debo decir que admiro tu ingenio, al vencer a Lynn en algo que ella ama tanto despertaste su instinto competitivo y al negarte después a competir con ella lograste llevarla a un punto de ansiedad bastante elevado, bravo hermano.

-Si, es verdad, conozco sus puntos débiles, al igual que los tuyos y los de todas las demás, es una fortuna para ustedes que yo haya decidido no vengarme de ustedes por su, ¿Cómo la llamaste? Mezquina actitud, porque de hacerlo las acabaría en un segundo y no podrían evitarlo.

Por un segundo Lisa se encontraba estupefacta ante lo que Lincoln le había dicho pero después volvió a su semblante habitual.

-Buen intento Lincoln pero tus amenazas son banas, tengo un extenso sistema de cámaras de seguridad, te vería venir sin importar lo que hicieras.

-A menos que alguien modificara tu sistema de seguridad sin que te dieras cuenta.

-para eso necesitarías mi indescifrable clave de seguridad.

-Lisa x Albert= forever.

Al ver la facilidad con la que Lincoln había descifrado su clave de seguridad Lisa soltó un grito agudo y penetrante al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo a revisar su sistema de seguridad, dejando a solas a Lincoln con sus otras hermanas quienes se alejaban de él con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Más tarde ese día Lola corría a resguardarse en su cuarto vigilando mientras cerraba su puerta intentando evitar toparse con su hermano.

-Evitas a alguien-dijo Lincoln desde adentro de la habitación de lola.

-¿Yo?, no a nadie ¿a quién podría estar evitando?-dijo la niña nerviosa mientras se recargaba contra la puerta.

-Como sea, solo vine a acomodar tus tiaras-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Espera, creí que estarías enojado conmigo Linky.

-Como crees que me voy a enfadar con mi favorita-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le pellizcaba los cachetes-además no quiero arruinar tus últimos años felices.

-Fiu, es bueno saber eso porque….un momento ¿a que te refieres?

-Bueno como sabes, toda tu vida se basa en tus concursos infantiles pero como sabes esos concursos son solo para niñas, ¿alguna vez haz visto a una anciana de diez años en uno de ellos?, descuida no digo que después de eso toda tu vida se vaya al demonio aun podrías sobrevivir con una de tus habilidades productivas, bueno, si tuvieras alguna-dijo mientras se retiraba dejando a su impactada hermanita pensando en su futuro.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pudo ver a su hermanita Lana caminando con una iguana en una mano y una hamburguesa en la otra.

-¿esa iguana es nueva?- pregunto Lincoln con una maliciosa mueca en su rostro.

-Asi es es mi nueva mascota, Lorna-dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa

-¿te gustan mucho las iguanas?

-me gustan todos los animales-dijo con la boca llena

-¿todos?

-si

-¿incluso la vaca que te estas comiendo?

Los ojos de Lana se abrieron como plato mientras miraba atentamente la hamburguesa en su mano y comenzaba a marearse pensando en ello.

* * *

-Parece que no lo manejaste de la mejor manera Lincoln-dijo la doctora mientras tragaba saliva

-espere

-dejame adivinar, ¿es solo el principio?


End file.
